


"It's Mr Watson-Holmes now"

by LadyGrey1996



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Date Night, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Movie Night, Oral Sex, Pop corn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGrey1996/pseuds/LadyGrey1996
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John convinces Sherlock to have a night in with movie, pop corn, sex and who knows, anything else that comes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"It's Mr Watson-Holmes now"

John opened the door to 221B having already taken his wet jacket of his wet hair and clothes leaving stamps all the way into the apartment.

"Jesus Christ. We are gonna catch a cold sooner or later, Sherlock." He said tossing his jacket without seeing and taking his shoes of. Sherlock was taking his own coat of, carefully hanging it behind the door, his scarf following soon after.

"I don't get cold." He said matter of factly.

"Course you don't" John mourned and set the boiler on.

"C'mon, time for shower. Go."

"Come with me" he said his voice down an octave.

"Sherlock. Don't make me order you." He said trying to hide his arousal.

"I'm not so sure about that." Sherlock said, his face only a few inches from John's. His fingers were traveling up and down John's arms. John grabbed sherlock's also wet shirt and turned him around his back against the wall. He kissed him hungrily, his tongue demanding access into sherlock's mouth. Sherlock opened his mouth and let john's tongue explore once again the familiar inside of his mouth. John hit his bottom lip and sherlock moaned pressing his body harder on john. John thrusted hard into him a one, quick rock of his hips and sherlock almost came at the spot. He had not realized the had moved and they were now standing in the middle of the bathroom. John was looking at him with a grin.

"John Watson. I don't give you enough credit." John smiled at him. "You outsmarted me.

"I'm not sure i understand how that's possible" John said laughing. "C'mon. In the bathtub you go. Sherlock took his clothes of, deliberately slowly and got in the tub.

"Oh, and John?" He said while john was turning to leave the room.

"Yes sherlock?"

"When you are finished with your shower too, there are a couple of matters that require being taken care of." He said grinning.

"Oh really?" John said smiling back. "And what would that be?" His voice had dropped an octave. Sherlock left a laugh.

"Oh just a problem of mine. A big one rest assured." He said grinning. John just smiled widely and turned to walk out of the bathroom, his own erection aching.

He made tea and served it in two cups. Took his own and walked into the living room. He was about ti sit in his armchair when he remembered that his clothes were all damp and since he didn't want to make a mess he went back into the kitchen to sit at the kitchen chair.

While he was taking a shower, Sherlock was more than tempted to to relieve his aching erection. The thought, though of John taking care of it made up for the cold shower decision. He walked into the kitchen with a small towel around his waist. John gulped when he show him but got up and headed to the bathroom giving Sherlock a mischievous smile. It was Sherlock's turn to swallow hard. He forced his eyes away from john's ass and took a sip from his tea. When he was finished he the teapot at the kitchen table and went to the bedroom to change. He put on his sweatpants and one of john's t-shirts that felt baggy on his lean form and headed back to the living room. John had finished his shower and was sitting at the couch.

"So, what do you wanna watch tonight?" He asked him smiling.

"Why? Are we watching something tonight?" Sherlock asked trying to hide the fact that he wanted John that exact moment on that very couch.

"Of course we are." John answered "so pick a movie."

"I don't want to watch a movie John."

"Well i do. And you, Sherlock Holmes," he said grabbing his arm and pulling him down on the couch "are watching it with me." Sherlock shrugged theatrically but gave in. John was laying with his back on the couch, Sherlock between his tight, his back on on John's chest.

"So what are we watching?" He asked.

"Well, i was hopping you could tell me." John said kissing his hair.

"I think there is a documentary about bees on BBC1"

"Ok, change of plan. I pick the movie, you watch." John said ruffling his curly black hair. "How about we have a date night?"

"John?" Sherlock said a bit worryingly.

"We'll make pop corn, watch a nice movie, make out on the couch a bit." Sherlock smiled at that. "And maybe later" John whispered in his ear "i will let you take me to bed." Sherlock moaned at that. John licked his ear. "But, first" Sherlock could hear him grinning "we are gonna watch this movie." Sherlock groaned. John smiled. "So, how about titanic?"

"Oh, God no John! Please." He groaned.

"Ok, the notebook?"

"Seriously John? What's gotten into you?"

"Fine. I've got it. Forrest Gump. What do you say?"

"Ugh, fine. I guess it's tolerable." John laughed and turned the tv on.

"Ok. I'll make the pop corn then." He stood up and went to the kitchen to put the pop corn in the micro wave. "And you are gonna eat."

"The things you make me do, John."

"I know i am a terrible person." John laughed. The next moment he felt Sherlock's arms around his waist.

"No" he whispered in his ear. "You are a great man. The greatest and bravest and kindest man i ever had the good fortune of knowing." John turned to face Sherlock and he got lost in his blue-grey eyes. His genuine look took his breath away. He leaned to kiss him but the microwave beeped. He closed his eyes and cursed. "I believe we have a movie waiting for us, dr Watson." He said grinning and turned to walk to the living room.

"Right" John said grabbing a bowl "moment's over."

They sat on the couch the same way as before with sherlock holding the bowl of pop corn.

"Eat" john commanded. Sherlock took john's hand from the bowl and brought it to his mouth, taking the pop corn that he was holding into his mouth. He swallowed and licked john's fingers one by one to clean up the salt. John kissed the skin behind his ear but then concentrated in the movie. They watched, and ate pop corn and john kept laughing at Sherlock's comments. When the movie ended john turned the tv of and hold Sherlock closer.

"I love you." He told him resting his chin at Sherlock's hair. It wan't the first time sherlock was hearing this. John kept reminding him at any chance he got. But each time Sherlock couldn't fight the burn in his chest, the curl in his stomach. He turned his head to look John in the eye.

"I love you" he told him and John bend his head to kiss him. It was sweet and slow like every date night kiss is at first. They spent minutes, hours on the couch just kissing and touching and enjoying the warmth of each other. Then John took the empty bowl from Sherlock's side and put it on the table. He spread his legs wider and sherlock kneeled up in front of him. John smiled at him and sherlock leaned down to kiss his jaw, his neck. John gasped when he kissed his pulse point and lifted Sherlock's head with his fingers to kiss him once again in the mouth. This time it was hard and sloppy and full of teeth and tongue. Sherlock pressed harder at John's erection and they both gasped at the friction. He started rolling his hips and aligned his cock with John's. John moaned and started rocking his hips up. He grabbed Sherlock's t-shirt and pulled away just enough to get it of Sherlock. Then he took his own off. Sherlock then was splayed bare chested atop John and they could both feel the warmth of one another's bodies. Sherlock put a hand around John's cock and started slowly to jerk him off.

"God Sherlock" John breathed and shut his eyes close. Sherlock leaned and kissed his jaw, his cheek, his eyelashes. When he started nipping John's earlobe john whimpered and thrusted upwards in Sherlock's hand.

"John" Sherlock whispered in his ear "i want to see you come. Come for me, John." That sent John over the edge. He cried out Sherlock's name and spurted all over his hand. When he had calmed his breathing he rolled them over and wrapped his palm around Sherlock's cock. Sherlock yelped and thrusted upwards. John started sucking and licking his neck. When Sherlock started breathing hard and bubbling John's name over and over again, John knew he was close. He pulled back, which made Sherlock whimper and kneeled between his knees. He bent and licked the precome that was gathered on the head of Sherlock's cock and Sherlock's breath hitched. John swirled his tongue around the head and licked the downside of Sherlock's cock base to head, making him whimper and beg.

"John, please, i need- i need to-"

"What, Sherlock? What do you need? Tell me"

"I need to come, John, please" John smiled and put the whole of Sherlock's cock into his mouth. Sherlock groaned and thrusted upwards. John didn't stop him. He let him burry himself deeper into his throat with each thrust till he was all the way in and his head was bumping at John's throat. John swallowed around the head and Sherlock moaned loudly and thrusted harder. John loved the feeling of sherlock's cock in his mouth, his weight at his tongue. He moaned and sent vibration to Sherlock's body who was now whimpering shamelessly.

"John i'm- i'm gonna-" John just hummed encouragingly and sucked harder, which sent Sherlock over the edge. He came with a cry and tightened his fingers on John's head. John swallowed and went up to kiss sherlock lazily.

"So much for taking you to bed" Sherlock smiled.

"Oh you are taking me to bed alright" John smirked at him. Sherlock raised and eyebrow at him. "Just gimme a sec. I am not twenty five anymore" he continued as Sherlock kissed him again. Sherlock attempted to roll them over and pin John on the couch, which only led to making them both fall of the couch. He growled as John laughed. John bend his head to kiss him, laughing until Sherlock was laughing as well. When they both got their breath back Sherlock spoke.

"I believe you own me a trip to your bed Dr Watson."

"Is that a fact?" John said, his turn to raise an eyebrow. Sherlock stared at him. "I should be leading the way then, shouldn't I? Mr Holmes?" He smiled. Sherlock smiled back and threw a hand to the general direction of the bedroom to tell John to start moving. John got up, Sherlock right behind him. He took his hand and lead them to their joint bedroom. When they got in, Sherlock wrapped a hand around John's wrist to spin him over and pin him to the closed door. John moaned and and put a hand behind Sherlock's neck to pull him down for a hot, sloppy kiss. Sherlock rocked his hips and John could feel his cock, aching hard again, pressed against his stomach.

"God, Sherlock" he breathed when they broke the kiss.

"Mmm" Sherlock pressed his body closer to John, if it all possible. John pulled his pj pants of and did the same with Sherlock's. He could see Sherlock was rock hard just as he was. He took his hand and lead his lover to the bed. He pushed him down and went on top of him. Sherlock spread his legs for John to be situated between them and pulled him down. He kissed and licked his jaw and then kiss sucked at his neck, running his hand up and down John's spine. John shivered and nippled at Sherlock's ear. Sherlock moaned around John's nipple and run one of his hands all the way to John's ass, behind the cheeks, till he was forming circles on his asshole.

"Oh my God, Sherlock!" John cried out. "You're gonna be the death me."

"John, my darling," Sherlock said nipping at john's shoulder "if anyone should be your death, it should be me and me only."

"Ugh" john groaned "Gotta die somehow." Sherlock chuckled and pushed a finger inside. "Ugh. Sherlock." Sherlock started pushing the finger in and out and John started thrusting back.

"Sherlock" he moaned "more." Sherlock pushed a second finger in and they both groaned at the pressure and the tightness. When Sherlock was about to put a third one John stopped him.

"No. I want you in me. Now."

"Are you certain?" Sherlock asked worriedly.

"Yes. I wanna feel you inside me. I wanna feel it now, and i wanna feel it when I wake up tomorrow and you fuck me again." Sherlock groaned loudly and rolled them over so that he was on top of John. He went for the lube but John was faster and took him in his mouth to make him wet and nice for him.

"Oh john!" Sherlock thrusted in John's mouth. When John felt Sherlock was about to come he bent back. Sherlock whimpered and took a moment to calm himself.

"C'mon sherlock" John was panting. Sherlock aligned himself to John's asshole and pushed the head in. John was so tight it took Sherlock a few moments to concentrate and calm himself down to not come at the spot. John squished his ass walls around Sherlock's cock and sherlock got the message. He started moving slowly, both of them breathing hard and gasping every two or three thrusts that Sherlock hit John's prostate. Sherlock bent his head down to kiss john hard on the mouth. He swallowed a groan John made when he hit his prostate and changed the angle so he was hitting the exact spot with every thrust. John cried out and put his hand around his cock. When Sherlock felt the familiar curl on his stomach he pushed john's hand away and started jerking him off in time with his thrusts. After a while he felt John shivering.

"Sherlock I'm-I'm-" Sherlock hummed and suck at his pulse point. John cried out and Sherlock felt the purses of John's orgasm at his hand. The walls of John's ass clenching around his cock were to much for him and he came seconds later burring himself deeper into John. When they had both gotten their breath back Sherlock pulled out of John carefully and fell, on his back, near John.

"We should do this date-night a thing" John laughed.

"I would certainly be supporting to this suggestion." Sherlock said and John chuckled. They turned on their sides to face each other. John put his palm to caress Sherlock's cheek. Sherlock closed his eyes and sighted at the light touch. John heard his whisper "I love you" before dosing off. He looked at his sleeping Sherlock and a thought crossed his mind.

"Say, Sherlock?"

"Mm?"

"Wake up a bit... There is something i want to ask you."

"John, you certainly have realized I am asleep. Need I call Anderson to do this deduction for you?" John laughed sarcastically

"No. Get up." He said and Sherlock kneeled up "C'mere" He opened his arms and Sherlock went closer. He leaned against John and asked "What is it?"

"Marry me" John told him. Sherlock blinked.

"Pardon?" He seemed genuinely surprised that someone would ask him such question and John chuckled.

"I said marry me" John repeated looking Sherlock right in the eye. Sherlock stayed silent for a few moment.

"You-you want to marry me?" He asked, his eyes puppy-like.

"Yes of course i wanna marry you Sherlock. More than anything i wanna marry you." He smiled. Sherlock smiled. "So will you marry me?" Sherlock's eyes lightened and hugged him closer.

"Yes!" He kissed John hard on the lips "Of course John." John smiled at how happy and surprised Sherlock looked. It felt amazing to be the one to make him feel like this. They were both about to dose off when Sherlock felt John caressing his hair and tell him "Of course I wanna marry you Sherlock." He smiled. And then a thought crossed his mind and he chuckled.

"What is it?" John asked amused.

"It had never occurred to me before you. That i could have such life. You changed all this John. Thank you." He said looking John dead in the eye. John tried hard to find words worthy of these to tell hmm but the only that came out in the end was "i love you" Sherlock smiled. "So the great mr Holmes is engaged huh? Who'd know!"

Sherlock chuckled and said "it's mr Watson-Holmes now."

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi!  
> tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lady-grey-1996  
> asianfanfics: http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1303197  
> deviantart: http://ladygrey1996.deviantart.com/


End file.
